Cheri Mazenta
Cheri Mazenta (チェリーマゼンタ) '''Is the little sister of Akua Mazenta and Sakura Mazenta. She plays with Lalaloopsy dolls and eat Fruit Snacks. She was considered adorable by each UTAULOID and VOCALOID (And other Synthesizer characters). Concept Etymology Years ago...Cheri Mazenta was born after Sakura Mazenta was Adopted 5 years ago. Years later....She was 7 Years old and was in the Elementry School. That day that she was surprised because of Sakura's White Legs that looks simular to Homestar's and she was so Happy that she can see Sakura's Feet sole Pink with a Heart on it. She and her Family moved on into the Vocaloid Fandom and Returned to Free Country, USA together. Appearance Cheri has Purple Pigtails and she has Red Scrunchies. She has Purple headphones with a White Mic on it. Her eye pupils is a Gusher shaped and was Purple. she has a Red and White sailor shirt with a small bow on it. She has sleeves simular to Kagamine Rin and Len. She has a Red skirt that looks like Kaai Yuki's Skirt. She has Boots simular to Hatsune Miku,Akita Neru,Yowane Haku and Kasane Teto.She has a Gusher Shaped tattoo on her Right cheek and the 7 CV-03 UTAU on her tummy looks like a Mark. Media featuring Cheri Mazenta Female F1 at Aquestone Trivia * She's 7 Years old than Macey (She's 13) * She has some Fictional and Synthesizer like Friends. for Example is Tone Rion, Yumemi Nemu, Otomachi Una, Rana, Kaai Yuki, Tohoku Kiritan and Macne Petit * Her Chinese name is 浆果洋红色 (Jiāngguǒ yáng hóngsè) Means the Chinese for Berry Mazenta * Her English name is Strawberry Magenta * Her Spanish name is Rosa Magenta means the Spanish for Pink Magenta * Her French name is magenta sucré means the French for Sweet Magenta * Her Korean name is 체리 마젠타 (cheli majenta) * She had a Chinese Duet friend called Yu NiaoNiao * She had a French Duet friend called LEORA * She had an English Duet friend called Oliver * She had a Spanish Duet friend called Clara * She had a Korean Duet friend called VORA * His favorite Cartoon is Homestar Runner and Lalaloopsy and Fruitsnackia * She is a Mistie of MST3K * His favorite Anime is Pretty Cure and Sailor Moon * Her UTAU friend is Defoko, Tohoku Kiritan and Momone Momo * Her pigtails are simular to Lalaloopsy Pigtails * She sounds simular to Female F1 Her Synthesizer Family and Friends * [[Sakura Mazenta|Sakura Mazenta (サクラマゼンタ) '''(Sister)]] * Akua Mazenta (アクアマゼンタ) (Brother) * Papuru Mazenta (パープルマゼンタ) (Older Sister) * Burossamu Mazenta (ブロッサムマゼンタ) (Mommy) * Reddo Mazenta (レッドマゼンタ) (Daddy) * Sawa Mazenta (サワーマゼンタ) (Sister's Genderbent Cousin) * Aka Mazenta (赤マゼンタ) (Genderbent Cousin) * Itazura Gaki (いたずら書き) (Paper Friend) * Meiwakuna baka (迷惑なばか) (Ridiculoid Cousin) * Sakura Hagane (さくらハガネ) (Hagane Cousin) * Orokana kyofu (愚かな恐怖) (Comic Relief Friend) * Sachura Mazeta (サチューラマゼタ) (Pet) * Ika Akua (イカアクア) (Pet) * Macne Ichigo (Mac音いちご) (Mac Cousin) * Hatsune Miku (Friend) * Kamui Gakupo (Friend) * Gumi (Friend) * Kagamine Rin and Len (Friend) * SONiKA (Friend) * SF-A2 Miki (Friend) * Kaai Yuki (Friend) * PRIMA (Friend) * TONIO (Friend) * Sweet Ann (Friend) * BIG AL (Friend) * Lily (Friend) * VY1 (Friend) * Ryuto (Friend) * Nekomura Iroha (Friend) * Utatane Piko (Friend) * VY2 (Friend) * SeeU (Friend) * Tone Rion (Friend) * Oliver (Friend) * Yuzuki Yukari (Friend) * Bruno (Friend) * Clara (Friend) * IA (Friend) * Aoki Lapis (Friend) * Galaco (Friend) * Luo Tiyani (Friend) * MAYU (Friend) * Avanna (Friend) * Yuu (Friend) * Wil (Friend) * Yanhe (Friend) * Yohioloid (Friend) * Maika (Friend) * Merli (Friend) * Kokone (Friend) * Anon (Friend) * Tohoku Zunko (Friend) * Rana (Friend) * Chika (Friend) * Cyber Diva (Friend) * Yuezheng Longya (Friend) * Yuezheng Ling (Friend) * Sachiko (Friend) * ARSLOID (Friend) * RUBY (Friend) * DAINA (Friend) * DEX (Friend) * Fukase (Friend) * Stardust (Friend) * Otomachi Una (Friend) * Cyber Songman (Friend) * Macne Petit (Friend) * UNI (Friend) * Yumemi Nemu (Best Friend) * LUMi (Friend) * Mo Qingxian (Friend) * Zhiyu Moke (Friend) * The UTAULOIDs (Friends and Rivals) * Ai and Shouta (Friends) * Kotonoha (Friend) * Maki (Friend) * Yoshida-Kun (Friend) * Kiritan (Friend) * Kyomachi Seika (Friend) * Minase Kou (Friend) * Coco (White as a Babysitter and Black as a Friend) * Papa (Friend) * Nana (Friend) * Sasayaki (Friend) * Sato Sasara (Friend) * Suzuki Tsudumi (Friend) * Takahashi (Friend) * ONE (Friend) * Akasaki Minato (Friend) * Midorizaki Kasumi (Friend) * Ginsaki Yamato (Friend) * Kinzaki Koharu (Friend) * Shirosaki Yuudai (Friend) * Kizaki Airi (Friend) * HAL-O-ROID (Friend) * Otto Mozer (Friend) * Dee Klatt (Friend) * Terminal 99 (Friend) * Spencer AL2 (Friend) * Daisy (Friend) * ALYS (Friend) * Bones (Friend) * Marie Ork (Friend) * NATA (Friend) * LEORA (Friend) * VERA (Friend) * The NIAOniaos (Friends and Rivals) * Acme Iku (Friend) * VORA (Friend) * Khylin (Friend) * The AquesTones (Friends) * Fanloids (Friends and Rivals) * Kiana (Friend) * Huan Xiao Yi (Friend) * Dong Fang Zhi Zi (Friend) * Yan Xi (Friend, Because she wishes to be a MUTA like Sakura) * AKAZA (Friend) * Other Synthesizer Characters (Friends and Rivals) Gallery Cheri Mazenta.PNG|Concept Made using Vocaloid Chibi Maker Category:Female Category:UTAU Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Derivative of Kaai Yuki Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Characters By Princessdaisyfan99 Category:Derivative Category:Voiced by Aquestone Category:Sisters Category:NIAOniao Category:Free Country,USA Citizens Category:Fanloids that are Against Lolicons/Shotacons Category:Voiced by Other Synthesizer character